Golf clubs have edges that create the general shape of the golf club. Usually some of these edges are made smoother and cleaner by using radii of curvature at these edges instead of using hard or sharp ninety-degree edges. For lower cost and ease of manufacturing, the radius of curvature of each particular curved edge of a golf club head is constant and unchanging.
An accurate putting stroke is accomplished through various subjective (e.g., sound and aesthetics), as well as objective, features (e.g., high moment of inertia (MOI), and straight swing plane). A golf putter center alignment aid often has to help a person align the golf putter to a golf ball and a golf hole. Other visual lines on the golf putter, however, can clutter the view of the person and distract the person from the alignment process. For example, skewed or angled edges of the golf club head, the radii of curvature, creases, paint, and even shadows created by skewed edges on the golf putter can distract the person and decrease the accuracy of the person's putting stroke.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. For example, two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.